Mr Logan, what went on in your head?
by CyborgSmeet
Summary: Sometimes a combination of genes simply should be avoided. Unfortunately, not everyone thinks about this resulting in a girl who has to battle insanity, just as much or maybe even more than the humans who are frightened of her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any marvel characters. I do own the crazy blue girl with a tail, but I'll let other people use her.  
  
Madness danced in her bright yellow eyes as she brushed her hands over the motorcycle. It looked like it would be fun to play with! But...she needed keys. She'd go in the bar and borrow them permanently! She liked this plan, so she entered. Upon entering, she decided that this wouldn't be such a good plan. For one thing, she had no clue who's motorcycle it was. For another, not many humans liked blue swishy tailed yellow eyed girls.  
  
Okay, he was kind of surprised when she entered the bar. She looked like she could be related to Nightcrawler, and with no disguise whatsoever she couldn't have possibly thought no one would notice. Everyone stared at her, mostly looking like if she did one wrong move they would probably beat her up. She paused, sniffed the air slightly, held up a finger and stepped outside.  
  
He got up and walked toward the door, when she stepped back in and sniffed him, saying, "So it's your motorcycle! Can I permanently borrow it?"  
  
So he answered what almost anyone would have answered. "Ummmm...no."  
  
"C'est pas de chance ca!" She exclaimed as she reached into his pocket with her tail, grabbed the keys, and ran out with them.  
  
He chased her outside and wrestled the keys out of her tail.  
  
"These.are mine." He said, dangling them in the air before returning them to his pocket.  
  
"Awwww, oh well." She said, before running into the night.  
  
"Wait, stop!" He yelled, sniffing the air then chasing after her.  
  
She was a mutant, after all, and maybe she should see Xavier. Xavier might even be able to get her the psychological help she obviously needed. Unfortunately, she didn't stop, so he followed her scent trail. Before he hadn't been paying attention to her scent, but now that he was, he noticed something very odd. She smelled similar to Mystique, which didn't seem surprising considering the fact she was blue with yellow eyes, her face was shaped like Mystique's, and her hair fell around her face in the same way. It was what didn't smell like Mystique that almost scared him. It wasn't possible! Well, it was, but this was bad, although it explained a lot. Those genes should never be combined, after all Mystique was homicidal and certifiably insane and the father, well the father was pretty violent as well and was very intimidating before you realized that he had adamantium claws and a healing factor. He should know, after all, unless someone messed with his senses, he was her father!  
  
A/N: I have not decided where this is going, so any suggestions will be considered. 


	2. Who's the Glitch?

LEM: I know just as well as you do where I'm going with this. Hope I figure it out soon.

A Weaver of Words: This chapter I think shows more of her personality than the last one did, since she acts slightly different around Logan since on a level she knows who he is.

silvergryffin: Mystique and Logan may be a rare couple in fandom, but they do fit well together. Both are homicidal, and Wolverine is a good guy, but closer to being a bad guy than most, just as Mystique is a bad guy, but not completely evil.

a/n: This chapter starts out more general than humor, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. If I did, there would be a mutant that made the Green Goblin look mentally stable.

Logan followed the trail of his daughter's scent, only to hear a scream. It was off the trail, indicating that it did not come from his daughter, but his daughter was not in danger, and he may be able to pick up her trail later. Following the scream, Wolverine let his claws slide out slowly. Peeking from behind a tree, he saw two men holding a young girl, who was struggling to get away. Though he did not recognize these men, he did recognize their armbands. FoH………Friends of Humanity.

As one of the men pulled out a gun, Wolverine jumped at him, using his claws to pull away the gun. He punched the other man with his elbow, causing him to grab his nose. He kicked the one who had the gun a couple times, and the girl, who isn't stupid, walked off while the men were distracted. After a few more well placed punches, both men were unconscious.

Logan started to run and caught up to the girl. She hadn't gotten very far.

"So you're a mutant." Logan stated.

"Why would I be a mutant?"

"Why else would the Friends of Humanity be after you?"

The girl looked at him, answering, "Maybe I beat them at a game of tennis, and they are just sore losers."

"Somehow, I doubt that's what happened." He responded.

"Or maybe they saw me repair a building, whose damage was the son of a glitch."

Wolverine looked confused as he said, "Huh?"

So her explanation began, "This dimension has holes, or glitches. Things that happen that, according to something else that happened, could not have. My power is to sometimes sense these glitches, and if I state what they are out loud as I focus, I can erase these glitches. In fact, I sense someone very near but far enough away that you cannot see, whose very life only exists because of a glitch."

Afraid of the answer, Logan asked, "Where is this person?"

She pointed in the direction where the scent trail lead, "That way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto was tying up what seemed to have been a long lecture as the insane blue furry girl watched him, shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"If you follow me," Magneto stated, "you will never have to fear humans again!"

"Wow! You must really hate humans! Have you ever had a job in customer service?"

"No………wait a minute, how do you know about customer service? I doubt you ever worked in customer service, humans are too bigoted to serve, much less hire someone such as yourself."

She thought, then became confused as she said, "I………I don't know………wait, there was one place, they seemed nice. A city, people were nicer there than everywhere else, and they gave me a job, I think. But why would I have left?"

"I will help you remember, as long as you join me in helping your kind." Magneto offered.

"Hmmm………" she said as she took another bite of popcorn.

"Where did you get that popcorn?"

"The trash." she answered.

"You won't have to eat trash, once you're with me."

"But………that's where all the best food comes from! You wish to steal the deliciousness from me!" she cried.

Magneto blinked. "You can still eat trash, if you want."

The wind blew against her back and she turned, sniffing the wind. "I have to run………I was………sort of playing a game with this person. Seeing if I could run away from him without him tracking me down. I'll give you your answer, if I see you again. I'll have to have time on my own to think about it."

She ran into the distance, and Magneto followed, hiding as he went. If she saw him, she may not wish to join him because he did not respect her wishes, she may decide he's not trustworthy. However, if he watched her, he may be able to affect events without being seen that may work in his favor.

She turned toward Magnetos direction, he froze. She extended her claws from her fingertips which were an impressive………okay not so impressive………three inches long. The short length was probably better, because with how thin her fingers were they might not have been able to support the weight had they been much longer.

She scowled as she growled out the words, "I know your following me, I can smell you. Don't."

'Who was this girl?' Magneto wondered. 'Wolverine?'


End file.
